1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, particularly to an apparatus for exercising the neck.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,357 (Tom et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a neck exercise device comprising a leaf spring and two opposing supports. At least one of the supports can be moved along the length of the spring, thereby permitting adjustment of the resistance offered by the leaf spring. The two opposing supports are mounted, in turn, on a base underneath the spring. Notwithstanding its advantages, it remains nonetheless desirable to further reduce the weight and cost of this design, while retaining or improving on its functionality as a neck exercise device.